IGGY: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by Lita Taka
Summary: Having a hard time with your IGGY unit? This manual will help you take care of your vision impaired bomber.


**IGGY: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

Having a hard time with your IGGY unit? This manual will help you take care of your vision impaired bomber.

* * *

Congratulations!!!! You are now the owner of brand new IGGY unit of the Flock Collection. To get the fullest out of your bird kid with the best sense of irony please read carefully and all of the following:

* * *

**1. Product Specifications:**

Model Name: Iggy, aka James Griffiths, The White Knight, Blind Kid Arsonist

Place of Manufacture: School

Date of Manufacture: Unknown, sometime 14 years ago

Height: very tall for age, 6 feet 4 inches,  
Weight: underweight, under 100 lbs.

Note: The IGGY unit along with all in the Flock Collection have wings. Your unit can fly with them. Be careful they are quite delicate.

**1A. Accessories:**

Your IGGY unit comes with the following:

3 pairs of blue jeans

3 assorted t-shirts

1 pair of sneakers

1 hoodie

1 backpack

1 sexist pig attitude

Note: The IGGY unit's eye function is disabled.

* * *

**2. Unpacking your Unit:**

All in the Flock collection come in large boxes with their wings folded against them. In order to make certain that you don't hurt your unit please do the following.

1. Carefully cut the tape with scissors. Please don't use a knife. Then open the box. Your IGGY unit may look confused/angry. Explain his new surroundings.

2. Help your IGGY unit out of her box. He will come most likely come willingly.

3. Take all his accessories and put them in his backpack. You may throw away the box, but you may want it if you plan to return him for whatever reason.

*Note: Some units feel quite attached to their box. Please don't dispose of it if so.*

* * *

**3. Programming:**

Your IGGY unit is programmed with a variety of uses. The current list is:

Body Guard: Even though he is visually challenged your IGGY unit is quite a fighter. Though his favorite method of fighting is blowing things up.

Item Fetcher, Weather Checker, etc.: Much faster and more efficient than a Honda, Toyota, and Chevy, your IGGY unit can fly anywhere. Your IGGY unit does not like this doing work though.

Cook: You IGGY unit has a limited amount of cooking skills. Not a gourmet chef but better than a MAX unit.

Bomber: An expert in explosions and bombs. Works best with a GASMAN unit. Because of this function it is not recommended to leave this unit alone.

**3A. Modes:**

Your IGGY unit has 4 modes:

Ironic (default)

Bored

Angry

Genius

The IGGY unit's default mode is ironic. This mode is quite similar to the MAX unit's sarcastic mode. In this mode your IGGY unit is sarcastic, pays to respect to authority, and is independent.

The Bored mode happens often because he is vision-impaired. It is quite beneficial to make sure your unit is not in this mode for a very long time.

The Angry mode is due to a drastic change or being very stressed. (ex. A flock member is taken, he is left out of a mission)

The Genius mode is when your IGGY unit has made a breakthrough with his work. This mode is achieved more when you let your unit 'play' (make explosions), though it is not the best idea to do this unless you live in a non-burnable house.

* * *

**4. Relationships:**

MAX, FANG, NUDGE, ANGEL, TOTAL: Your IGGY unit thinks of all of the Flock like family.

GASMAN: The IGGY unit's partner in crime.

MR. and MRS. GRIFFITHS (parents): These are the IGGY unit's parents. He was separated from them when he was young. You may reunite them but your IGGY unit will return back to you later.

TESS: Your IGGY unit may have a liking to this unit, it is not known.

* * *

**5. Cleaning:**

None of the Flock are used to constant cleaning. Please get your IGGY unit into the habit.

* * *

**6. Energy:**

The IGGY unit has a good energy level. Good stamina and health.

* * *

**7. Frequently Asked Questions:**

Q: My IGGY unit is cooking. I THOUGHT he was blind. Is this normal or can he see?!?! ~weirdpeopleruletheworld  
A:This is completely normal. (see Programming) The IGGY unit can also tell what color things are by touching them and see when everything around him is white. Sorry if this inconveniences you.

Q: My IGGY unit keeps playing with bleach and battery acid and stuff like that what is he doing? ~)( *wings* )(  
A:Your IGGY unit is experimenting. (see Programming) The IGGY unit likes to create explosions and bombs. This is quite dangerous so you may want to ban this from your home. Sorry if this inconveniences you.

Q: Starting the day I purchased my IGGY unit, my jeans have been constantly disappearing and then turning up a week later with burnt strips on them. What is going on? It this just a coincidence? ~dallascowboysncountrymusicfan  
A:I do not think it was a coincidence. Your IGGY unit probably borrowed your jeans and used them while he was inventing. I suggest you buy him some jeans or stop him from using explosives. Sorry if this inconveniences you.

Q: IGGY keeps holding onto my belt loop and follows me around. What's wrong with him? ~dusk3ttex01  
A:Either your IGGY unit is feeling lonely or he has a high liking to you. Sorry if this inconveniences you.

* * *

**8. Warranty**

All units in the Flock Collection have unknown life-spans. Because of this we cannot guarantee a proper warranty. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Thanks for buying the IGGY unit. Coming soon NUDGE, GASMAN, & TOTAL.

* * *

**Want your FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTION in my next story?? REVIEW your question!**

**VOTE for what FLOCK MEMBER you want me to do next! POLL ON PROFILE!**

**THANKS FOR READING. If you liked it please REVIEW. Flames rejected, half-flames accepted.**


End file.
